


Unconventional, But Effective

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Olympics AU, naked kisses, this was self indulgent, why do i only like rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge Day 2 : Naked KissesRin and Rei are both on the Japan Olympic Swim Team, and Rei is too nervous to function. Rin makes everything worse, and somehow better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow another self indulgent fic wow  
> thats probably all i'm gonna do for this challenge tbfh i dont carE  
> anyways theres some dicc in this one so we're getting real gay now , boys

"Feeling Nervous?" His team mate asked from across the locker room.

"Yeah."

That may have been the understatement of the century. 

Rei Ryugazaki's hands trembled so violently that he nearly lost grip of his water bottle several times. 

"Don't worry." Makoto comforted, patting Rei roughly on the back "It's only practice today." 

That wasn't much comfort. If it had been practice back in the familiar Iwatobi pool, and the only spectators were Kou and an first year student or two, this would be easy. 

That wasn't the case this time. Even if this was 'just practice' , it was possibly the most important practice of Rei's young life. He could hear the crowds that had gathered in the stadium to catch a glimpse of the new members of the Japanese Men's Swim Team getting their first taste of the Olympic experience. The sounds of their cheering made his stomach turn. Then, a familiar voice cut through the noise.

"Ryugazaki." 

"Ah, Matsuoka-" Rei looked up at his team mate. "I was just getting ready-"

"You looked like you were gonna be sick." Rin cocked an eyebrow. "Nerves?"

"Ah yeah, I guess so." 

"Don't sweat it." Rin began, opening the locker beside Rei's. "It's practice anyway. Only Local TV will be broadcasting."

Rei swallowed. Rin continued his pathetic attempt at a pep talk as he removed his warm-up jacket and pants.

"Aren't you nervous too?" Rei asked, trying not to let his voice quiver, and absentmindedly watching Rin remove each article of clothing. 

"Not really." Rin answered bluntly, as Rei expected. "You better get out there quick if you want to get any practice in at all." 

"Right-" Rei stood up next to him, opening his locker and changing out of his own warm-up gear. 

He shot a quick glance at Rin, feeling his heart thump a little harder at the sight of him walking to the showers.  Rei removed the rest of his clothes in a hurry, and followed. 

Harboring feelings for someone like Rin was possibly the most frustrating type of attraction. He has a terrible way of playing games with Rei's thoughts.  there would be times when he showed a small glimpse of sincerity, maybe even mutual interest, but it would vanish completely the next day. It was exhausting, yet Rei couldn't bring himself to give up. It was times like these, standing a few shower heads apart and catching glances of his naked body under the running water, that made everything much more difficult. 

Rei turned on the faucet and let the cold water run over his face in an attempt to clear his thoughts.  Just as he felt his heartbeat begin to return to normal, Rin was suddenly beside him, Firm hand pressed on the shower wall beside Rei's head. 

"Calm down Ryugazaki. If you're nervous, You're going to mess up." Rin caught him by the wrist when he reached to turn off the water. 

"You're not helping, you know." Rei scowled, voice still shaking. Rin was closer than he expected, looming a few inches over Rei's face. He leaned in, just close enough to brush their foreheads together. 

"Relax." 

That single word filled Rei's chest up with frustration. As if he wasn't  _trying_ to relax. The smart-ass look on Rin's face infuriated him, he could feel his cheekbones grow warmer. He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him in the following moments, anger or impulse, as he swiftly grabbed Rin by the sides of the face and pulled him roughly into a kiss.  He should have been shocked, he thought, that Rin didn't pull away immediately and mock him. Instead, he returned the favor, taking Rei's upper lip between his own. Adrenaline kept Rei from feeling any embarrassment as he pulled the other man closer, deeper into his mouth.  With ever move he made, he felt the pressure begin to pool at the base of his abdomen. Rin broke apart briefly to pull Rei's hands away from his face, and to place his own hands on Rei's hips, shoving him roughly backwards against the tiled wall. Rei gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs, Rin didn't let up. He continued to hungrily grind their lips together, eventually taking an opportunity to slide his tongue into Rei's open mouth. Rei groaned at the action, pushing his hips up against him harder, feeling himself against Rin's muscular thigh. Rin shoved Rei's thighs apart with his leg, grinding his knee up into his groin, drawing another groan out Rei. Rei could feel him smirk against his mouth upon noticing his obvious arousal. With a final kiss to Rei's jawline, Rin stepped back and grabbed his swimsuit off of a nearby hook. 

"I'll let you take care of that." He said, eyes flickering from Rei's unkempt expression to the hardness between his legs, and back again. "It'll help you loosen up." 

He gave a casual wave as he left the locker room, leaving Rei alone yet again. Out of breath, and confused, but surprisingly, less nervous.

 


End file.
